A Beautiful Doll
by JungYJ
Summary: YunJae fanfiction. Sebuah boneka hidup yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda tampan bernama Jung Yunho.
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Doll**

Suara guntur menggelegar terdengar di setiap sudut kota ternama itu –Seoul. Setiap tetesan air yang berasal dari atas semakin deras berjatuhan, serta hembusan angin kencang yang menambah hawa dingin di kota Seoul itu. Di tengah cuaca yang terbilang ekstrim itu tak mampu mengurangi niatan sebuah makhluk kecil untuk melakukan pelarian dari sangkar(rumah) besar yang beberapa hari lalu mengurungnya.

"Hhah...aku harus cepat pergi dari tempat mengerikan itu." gumamnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal karena terus berlari di dalam rumah yang sangat besar itu.

Makhluk kecil itu terus melarikan dirinya. Rumah yang sangat luas itu membuat kakinya yang kecil terasa pegal hanya dengan berlari dari kamar menuju ke ruang tengah. Makhluk kecil yang merupakan boneka tampan(cantik) itu merasa tersiksa berada di kediaman mewah keluarga Song. Yeah.. alasannya karena sang majikan yang sangat tak berperasaan terhadap mainan yang di belinya. Sang pemilik mainan itu selalu memperlakukan setiap boneka yang dibelinya seperti barang tak berharga. Memaminkannya dengan tak lazim dan tidak sesuai dengan kegunaan boneka itu.

"Sial, aku baru saja melewati ruang tengah dan kakiku sudah sangat sakit," gerutu boneka itu kesal. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengatur udara yang keluar-masuk dalam paru-parunya. Ia bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena setiap orang yang ada di rumah besar itu telah memejamkan mata mereka dengan nyaman di sebuah kasur empuk.

"Semangat Kim Jaejoong!" semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Boneka tampan dengan cantik mendominasi itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali berlari hingga sampai di halaman luar yang sangat luas itu.

Seluruh setelan pakaian formal yang dipakainya basah kuyup karena terkena tetesan air hujan. Tubuh kecilnya terasa sangat dingin. Beberapa kali boneka namja itu terjatuh karena rumput yang terlalu tebal dan tergenang air yang cukup tinggi untuknya. Sungguh pelarian yang penuh dengan perjuangan. Kekeke~

Jaejoong –si boneka namja itu menghela nafas lega karena ia telah sampai di sebuah gerbang yang tertutup rapat. Tak ada celah sama sekali di pagar besar itu.

Jaejoong mengelilingkan pandangannya mencari celah-celah kecil yang cukup untuk ia masuki. Mata bulat dengan kornea berwarna birunya berbinar saat ia menemukan lubang kecil yang ada di samping rimbunan bunga-bunga yang ditanam di sana.

Kemudian boneka namja itu berjalan cepat dengan senyum mengambang menampakkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya. Setelah sampai di lubang kecil itu, Jaejoong segera menundukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan memasuki lubang itu. "Akhirnya..." ucapnya lega. Ia telah berada di luar kediaman Song berkat lubang kecil yang entah dibuat oleh siapa itu.

"Dan sekarang aku harus ke mana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan bibir mem-pout lucu. Sungguh, ia belum memikirkan ke mana ia akan pergi setelah ia berhasil keluar dari neraka mengerikan itu. Yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepala kecilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ke kanan.

"Dingin sekali~" guman Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan di tengah hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras itu. Bahkan sesekali tubuh kecilnya terjatuh karena angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang. Poor Jaejoong.

"Suie~ apa hidupmu menyenangkan?" ucapnya seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tak terpungkiri, ia sangat merindukan sahabat imutnya yang ia panggil Suie itu. Sahabatnya saat ia masih berada di kerajaan boneka. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya menghindari setiap tetesan air yang mengenai wajah rupawannya, membuat rambut halusnya menjadi sangat basah. Langkahnya sangat pelan seperti tak punya daya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **Brukk**

Suara benda jatuh itu terdengar sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris sama sekali tak terdengar. Tubuh boneka kecil itu ambruk tepat di sebuah halaman kecil tanpa pagar itu. Guyuran air hujan terus membasahi tubuh kecil Jaejoong hingga matahari pagi kembali menampakkan wajah bersinarnya.

 **Guk Guk Guk**

"Aishh...Taepoong-ah, bisakah kau diam saja? Kau mengganggu tidurku." ucap seorang namja tampan yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tipisnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang anjing yang selama ini menjadi temannya di rumah.

 **Guk Guk Guk**

Seolah tak mematuhi perintah sang majikan, anjing jenis Siberian Husky itu terus mengeluarkan gonggongannya untuk membangunkan sang majikan –Jung Yunho.

"Aishh...ada apa?" geram Yunho pada anjing peliharannya itu. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dengan kasar seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia merasa sangat kesal dengan hewan peliharaannya itu, ini hari minggu dan seharusnya ia bisa tidur lebih lama lagi jika saja Taepoong tidak membangunkannya.

"Mworago?" ucapnya dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat berantakan.

 **Guk Guk Guk**

Anjing itu menggonggong lagi mencoba memperlihatkan benda yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Yunho mengernyit melihat benda yang ada di dalam mulut anjingnya itu. Apa itu?

"Boneka? Kau membangunkanku hanya karena kau menemukan boneka jelek ini? Aishh...yang benar saja! Buang saja boneka itu!" ucap Yunho kejam pada sang anjing.

Merasa tidak terima, anjing Siberian Husky itu menarik selimut Yunho dengan kasar. Ia menggertakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya seraya menatap Yunho dengan garang.

Sementara Yunho yang tak ingin mendapatkan cakaran pada tubuhnya menghela nafas lalu mengambil boneka itu dari mulut anjingnya.

"Aku akan meletakkannya di sini. Jadi, kau boleh keluar sekarang..." ucap Yunho. Ia menaruh boneka itu di meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang single-nya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa menyadari sebuah gerakan kecil terjadi pada boneka itu.


	2. Chapter 2A Beautiful Doll

**A Beautiful Doll**

 **Prolog**

Sepercik cahaya matahari yang menerobos melewati sela-sela kecil tirai itu membangunkan makhluk kecil yang mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak pelan, mata biru yang masih tertutup kelopak matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Seketika mata bulat biru itu membuka penuh dengan sedikit aksen kaget di sana. Mendadak raut wajah cantiknya yang kotor berubah menjadi panik.

"Astaga, di mana ini?" panik boneka kecil itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sisi kanan kirinya –untuk mengtahui di mana ia berada.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Otteohkae?" paniknya. Ia membangunkan tubuh kecilnya yang berada di atas meja nakas yang cukup tinggi itu. Sesekali matanya akan melirik ke arah seorang namja yang tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Bagaimana aku turun dari meja ini? Ini sangat tinggi," boneka cantik itu mencondongkan sebagian tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengetahui seberapa tinggi meja nakas yang diinjaknya itu. Seketika tubuh kecilnya meremang saat otaknya telah memutar adegan-adegan di mana ia terjun dari ketinggian yang baginya sangat tinggi itu.

"Aaahhh andwe! Kepalaku bisa putus!" ucapnya pelan seraya memegangi lehernya.

Jaejoong –boneka kecil itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar minimalis itu. Ia harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Oh... meja nakas ini cukup dekat dengan ranjang yang digunakan namja itu, aniya?

"Apa aku harus melompat ke sana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia terdiam seraya memikirkan berbagai strategi agar bisa dengan mudah mendarat di ranjang tanpa harus membangunkan namja tersebut.

"Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong! Hwaiting!" Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengepalkan genggaman tangannya ke udara. Ia memundurkan langkahnya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap melompat.

"Hyaaahhh..." dengan cepat, boneka kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang single itu. Ia berteriak pelan agar tidak membangunkan sang namja yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana wajahnya.

 **Brukk**

"Omoo..." gumam boneka tersebut. Ia reflek memejamkan matanya seraya meringis pelan.

"Aishh... apa lagi ini?" suara berat tersebut terdengar keluar dari bibir namja tampan yang sedari tadi tidur itu. Yunho –namja tampan itu membangunkan tubuhnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tangannya terangkat ke arah belakang kepalanya lalu menggaruknya kasar. Ia tidak merasakan gatal, hanya saja ia terlalu kesal karena sedari tadi terus saja ada yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Yeah... Jaejoong mendarat dengan sangat tidak sempurna. Ia terlalu terlalu cepat dan terlalu lebar melajukan kakinya hingga mendarat sangat jauh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Landas dengan pantat kecilnya yang mendarat di kepala namja tampan itu sangat tidak etis menurut Jaejoong. Dan sekarang ia membangunkan namja itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jaejoong melihat namja itu mulai terbangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Merasa terancam ia segera berlaku layaknya boneka manis yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Eoh? Kenapa boneka ini ada di sini?" gumam Yunho bingung. Ia mengambil boneka itu lalu mengamatinya sebentar. Bibir hatinya sedikit berdecak kesal. Ia menatap boneka itu iritasi kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang sedang menggenggam boneka itu –berniat ingin membuangnya ke lantai.

"Eoh?" Yunho sedikit membulatkan mata rubahnya saat ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan boneka yang dipegangnya itu. Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya lalu mengamati kembali bonekanya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah tadi boneka ini memajamkan mata?" gumamnya seraya kembali mengingat-ingat keadaan boneka itu sebelum ia terbangun karena kepalanya yang terhantam sesuatu.

"Omoo?!" pekik Yunho dengan mata yang lebih melebar. Ia reflek memundurkan tubuhnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Apa ini? Bukankah tadi boneka ini tidak ada giginya?" ucap Yunho dengan suaranya yang ditinggikan. Sungguh, ia yakin jika boneka itu tadi tidak tersenyum dengan memamerkan deretan giginya, yang Yunho ingat tadi, boneka itu tengah tidur dengan bibir merah yang mempout.

Sementara Jaejoong, dalam batinnya, boneka cantik itu tengah merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu fatal. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika tadi ia pingsan. Orang yang pingsan tentu saja memejamkan mata dan tidak tersenyum meringis, aniya?

'Babo, Jaejoong...' rutuk boneka kecil itu.

"Aku harus membuangnya sekarang juga. Ini pasti boneka hantu!" ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi sangat yakin yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya –yang terdapat sedikit air liur mengering di sana (Fakta! Orang yang tidurnya 'ngeweh' kalo tidur pasti ngiler). Yunho menggenggam boneka itu erat dalam telapak tangannya, hingga membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis karena pinggang dan tangannya yang terhimpit terlalu keras.

Namja tampan itu beranjak turun dari ranjang kecilnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **Cklekk**

Yunho membuka pintu utama rumah kecilnya, kemudian namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat sampah yang berada di sudut rumah.

 **Puk**

Suara tabung sampah itu saat Yunho memjatuhkan Jaejoong di sana. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Setelah memastikan keadaan di luar aman, Jaejoong segera membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa hancur saat itu. Ia berdiri kemudian membersihkan baju dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena tempat sampah itu terdapat air hujan yang sedikit tertampung di sana.

"Huweee... jahat sekali~ Bajuku, rambutku, wajahku, sepatuku... semuanya bau... huweee..." tangis Jaejoong sangat keras. Jika ada orang di luar, mungkin orang itu sayup-sayup akan mendengar suara Jaejoong yang kecil.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, berniat untuk keluar dari tempat sampah penuh kotoran itu.

"Namja sialan! Bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?" ucap Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas –berusaha untuk menggapai pinggiran tempat sampah yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Hup! Ahh... akhirnya~" desah boneka itu lega. Setelah beberapa saat lalu ia melompat-lompat untuk menggapai pinggiran tempat sampah itu, akhirnya dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Jaejoong menggelantungkan tubuhnya di dalam tempat sampah itu, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil udara yang ada di sekitarnya. Meskipun sedikit bau, tapi Jaejoong harus tetap menghirup udara yang ada di sana. Hey! Jaejoong adalah boneka hidup, dan dia butuh bernafas. Setiap makhluk hidup membutuhkan udara, aniya?

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jaejoong mulai mengangkat sebelah kakinya kemudian mengaitkannya sejajar dengan kedua tangannya.

 **Guk Guk Guk**

"Ahhhh..."

 **Bang!**

Kejadian naas kembali terjadi pada boneka cantik ini. Karena terlalu kaget mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang tiba-tiba, Jaejoong kembali terjerumus masuk ke dalam tempat sampah yang bagaikan jurang itu.

"AHHHH...Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?! Anjing bodoh! Keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang juga!"

Eoh? Sepertinya boneka cantik ini mulai marah. Terbukti dari umpatan demi umpatan yang keluar dari bibir merah itu pada sang anjing yang kini melonggokkan kepalanya di dalam tempat sampah seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau pasti tidak mengerti ucapanku...huks..kau pasti hanya akan melihatku dengna lidahmu yang seolah mengejekku...huwee...kau pasti hanya...eoh?" setiap keluahan yang ada di dalam hati kecil boneka itu ia keluarkan semua. Namun, mulutnya yang berbicara tentang kesedihan serta isakan berlebihannya seketika terhenti ketika ia merasakan tubuh kecilnya terangkat ke udara.

"Omooo... anjing pintar~ kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan! Pintar sekali~" puji Jaejoong pada anjing yang sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali –Taepoong. Sementara Taepoong, dari sorot mata tajamnya tampak jelas gurat kebanggaan di sana. He's Superdog.

"Sekarang turunkan aku, anjing pintar~" perintah Jaejoong. Sedari tadi, boneka cantik itu memang masih berada dalam mulut Taepoong. Tak terpungkiri, ia merasakan geli saat tubuh kecilnya bersentuhan langsung dengan lidah basah anjing itu.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Jaejoong membulatkan mata dan bibirnya. Oh tidak! ini tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

"Andwe! Andwe! Jangan membawaku ke dalam! Yak!" teriak Jaejoong seraya memukulkan tangan-tangan kecilnya pada hidung Taepoong. Tentu saja itu tidak mempan. Tangan Jaejoong terlalu kecil untuk menimbulkan rasa sakit pada kulit anjing besar itu.

Jaejoong terus memberontak dalam mulut Taepoong. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dan membiarkan tubuh kecilnya di bawa kemanapun anjing itu mau. Ia kembali melemaskan tubuhnya –berlaku layaknya sebuah boneka yang tak bernyawa.

.

.

Taepoong membawa tubuh Jaejoong dengan riang. Anjing besar itu melangkahkan setiap kakinya dengan mulus menuju dapur, masih dengan Jaejoong yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

 **Guk Guk Guk**

"Mwo?" jawab Yunho saat ia mendengar gonggongan anjing kesayangannya. Ia tak menolehkan kepalanya menatap anjing itu, namun masih sibuk dengan masakan yang ada di depannya –ramen.

 **Srett**

Taepoong tak membiarkan Yunho mengabaikannya. Anjing besar itu kemudian meletakkan boneka yang ada di mulutnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian dengan antusias anjing itu menghampiri Yunho dan menarik baju majikannya.

"Kau selalu tidak bisa diabaikan, Taepoong-ah..." Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap anjingnya itu, kemudian ia menekuk kakinya agar bisa sejajar dengan anjing tampannya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jagoan? Kau lapar? Kau ingin daging?" tanya Yunho beruntun seraya mengusap kasar kepala Taepoong dengan tangannya.

 **Guk Guk Guk**

Anjing itu menggonggong kemudian membalikkan tubuh besarnya. Ia berjalan kearah boneka yang sedari tadi melirik apa yang anjing dan majikan itu kerjakan. Namun, saat boneka itu melihat anjing yang ia tahu bernama Taepoong itu menghampirinya, ia bergegas kembali berlaku menjadi boneka.

Yunho mengikuti Taepoong yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Taepoong membuatnya sangat mengenal anjing kesayangannya itu. Ia merasa anjingnya itu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia temukan.

Yunho menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha mengetahui apa yang ada di depan anjingnya itu. Karena posisinya berada di belakang anjing besar itu, jadi tidak memungkingkan Yunho dapat melihat apa yang ajingnya itu temukan karena terhalang oleh tubuh anjingnya. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan alisnya saat dirasa melihat sebuah kaki kecil yang sedikit bergerak-gerak.

"Eoh? Taepoonie, kau membawa boneka itu lagi?" heran Yunho. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di depan Taepoong kemudian ia berjongkok di sana.

"Apa bagusnya boneka ini, huh? Hey! kau itu macho sepertiku, jadi tidak akan pantas jika pria macho seperti kita bermain boneka, arraseo! Lebih baik kita buang saja boneka ini, ne..." ucap Yunho dengan sederetan kata membanggakan dirinya dan sang anjing. Sedari tadi ia masih berusaha membujuk anjingnya itu agar mau membuang boneka yang menurutnya jelek dan kotor itu.

 **Grrrrr~**

Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan majikannya, Taepoong menggertakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dengan mata garang yang menatap majikannya. Entah mengapa, tapi ia sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Apalagi ia melihat secara nyata bahwa boneka itu bisa berbicara layaknya manusia, dan itu membuat Taepoong sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

"Huft...Arra! Kau boleh menyimpannya." putus Yunho pada akhirnya. Ia berpikir, sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa membujuk anjingnya itu. Taepoong akan berusaha mempertahankan barang yang ia temukan jika anjingnya itu sudah sangat menyukai benda sejelek dan sekotor apapun itu.

"Aku akan memandikannya dulu..." ucap Yunho. Ia mengambil boneka itu kemudian membawanya menuju kamar mandi kecil yang ada di dekat dapur mini-nya.

Taepoong yang tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong lagi, kini ia mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi.

.

.

Satu persatu pakaian formal yang menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong terlepas dari tubuh putihnya. Tak terpungkiri ia sangat malu. Jika saja Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong, namja tampan itu akan mengetahui perubahan warna pada pipi boneka itu. Tapi sayangnya, Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli dengan boneka itu. Ia terus saja menyibukkan dirinya dengan melucuti pakaian boneka itu.

Pakaian atas telah selesai namja tampan itu lepaskan. Sejenak ia terperangah saat matanya melihat perut boneka itu.

"Wow! Abs yang bagus... boy?" pujian yang seharusnya Yunho lontarkan untuk Jaejoong berganti menjadi sebuah kalimat tanya di akhir kalimatnya saat ia menggerakkan bola matanya menatap wajah boneka itu. Boy? Apa boneka ini boneka namja?

Wajah boneka itu memang kotor, namun masih tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan yang dimiliki boneka yang sangat cantik itu.

"Apa pabriknya mendapat pencabutan listrik saat membuat boneka ini?" gumam Yunho. Dalam hatinya, mungkin pekerja di pabrik boneka itu salah memakaikan baju pada boneka-boneka yeoja-nya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tak ingin memikirkan parbrik yang memproduksi boneka-boneka yang sedang dimandikannya itu.

Yunho kembali pada tugasnya. Kini, namja tampan itu berganti melucuti celana yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

 **Srett**

Dan sekarang, celana kecil itu telah terlepas sepenuhnya pada kaki jenjang Jaejoong. Boneka cantik itu merasa kepalanya akan terbakar sekarang juga karena terserang rasa malu yang membuat semua wajahnya menjadi merah bak udang goreng.

Sementara Yunho, namja tampan itu kembali membulatkan bibirnya. "A-ada 'benda'-nya?" kaget Yunho. Sekarang ia berpikir jika pabrik itu salah dalam membuat cetakan. Berwajah cantik tapi terdapat junior di sana? Yang benar saja.

Ia juga heran dengan boneka itu. Dari semua boneka yang pernah dilihatnya, tidak ada boneka satupun yang terdapat sebuah alat kelamin di antara kedua belah kakinya. (iya kan? Gue bener kan?)

"Apa boneka jaman sekarang seperti ini? Pasti ini mahal sekali~" gumam Yunho pelan. Boneka yang tengah ia mandikan itu membuatnya bingung dan berpikiran aneh.

Tak ingin melanjutkan kegilaan dalam pikirannya, ia segera memandikan boneka itu. Mengusap setiap inci tubuh boneka itu dengan sabun. Sesekali jari-jari yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh jaejoong itu akan bermain dengan junior kecil yang menempel di antara selangkangan Jaejoong, membuat boneka kecil itu harus bertahan menahan rasa geli dan nikmat yang menderunya.

Selesai bermain-main dengan tubuh kecil Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian meletakkan Jaejoong di pinggiran bak mandi. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Sementara Taepoong, anjing besar itu telah melarikan dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Anjing besar itu tidak terlalu suka dengan air.

Sepeninggalan Yunho, Jaejoong menghela nafas dalam kemudian menatap namja tampan yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Entah apa yang dicari oleh namja tampan itu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jaejoong –boneka cantik itu memalingkan tatapannya dari Yunho, kini mata biru-nya menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang dalam keadaan telanjang.

'Tubuhku ternoda~' batin boneka tersebut. Ia memasang mimik menangis pada wajahnya, namun tak terpungkiri jika ia juga menikmati apa yang namja tampan itu lakukan pada junior kecilnya.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya, Jaejoong kembali bersikap seperti boneka dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah kedua tangannya yang kini menutupi junior kecilnya yang terekspos.

 **Srett**

Yunho mengambil Jaejoong dalam genggaman tangannya kemudian mengusapkan sebelah tangannya yang telah terdapat beberapa mili shampoo yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Rambutnya sangat lembut dan tebal. Pasti ini sangat mahal~" gumam Yunho mengagumi kelebihan yang ada pada boneka itu.

Namja tampan itu terus mengusap rambut tebal nan hitam Jaejoong, hingga nambut indah itu mengeluarkan busa karena shampoo yang digunakannya.

Yunho sangat menikmati kegiatan memandikan Jaejoong saat ini. Entahlah, kata jelek yang ia lontarkan pada boneka cantik itu tadi seolah ia tarik kembali. Cantik, batinnya.

Merasa sudah cukup bersih, Yunho mengambil air lalu disiramkannya pada seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Dahinya mengernyit ketika ia melihat boneka cantik itu.

"Tangannya tadi tidak seperti ini..." gumam Yunho terheran. Tak terpungkiri, meskipun ia menganggap boneka itu cantik, namun suatu saat ia juga akan merasa aneh dengan boneka yang sering berubah-ubah itu.

"Apa dia akan berpindah ekspresi setiap menitnya?" ucap Yunho pelan. Ia sedikit menebak-nebak apa saja keahlian boneka yang sedang ia mandikan itu.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh saat ini. Hari minggu yang sangat cerah akan sangat sayang jika dihabiskan dengan memikirkan hal yang mustahil terjadi pada boneka itu, pikir Yunho.

Dengan cekatan, Yunho membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong dari sabun yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Setelah bersih, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi kecil miliknya kemudian mengambil handuknya untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"Baju!" pekik Yunho. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh Jaejoong, namja tampan itu teringat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki baju ukuran muni untuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Taepoong bermain dengan boneka telanjang, aniya?" gumam Yunho berpikir. Ia diam sejenak setelah meletakkan Jaejoong di ranjang kecil miliknya. Seketika, wajah tampannya berbinar. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dan berhenti di rumah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Rumah itu tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya memerlukan beberapa langkah untuk bisa sampai di rumah yang bisa dibilang tetangganya itu.

"Ahjumma..." panggil Yunho pada wanita paruh baya yang tengah membersihkan halaman rumahnya.

"Ye?" jawab wanita itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum ramah ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ahjumma, Jihye punya boneka, aniya?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi. Wanita yang dipanggilnya ahjumma itu menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa boleh aku meminta satu bajunya? Ahh...yang sudah tidak terpakai juga tidak apa-apa, ahjumma..." ucap Yunho penuh harap.

"Tentu saja... Sebentar! Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu," ucap wanita itu. Kemudian ia beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil baju boneka milik putri kecilnya yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Jja..." ucap wanita itu setelah ia kembali dengan sebuah baju kecil ditangannya.

Yunho menerima itu dengan senang, ia segera mengundurkan diri setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya.

Dalam perjalanan Yunho mengamati baju yang diterimanya itu. Sedikit kerutan tercetak di dahinya.

"Kenapa gaun?" gumam Yunho setelah ia berada jauh dari rumah ahjumma itu. Ia pikir ahjumma itu akan memberinya T-shirt kecil untuk bonekanya, ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya itu salah, ahjumma itu memberinya gaun merah marun yang lebih pantas untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan.

"Tak apalah... lagipula boneka itu cantik," ucap Yunho. Kemudian dengan langkah ringan, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Humm...cantik. Pabrik boneka ini memang keterlaluan! Seharusnya dia memakai gaun dan tidak usah diberi benda menegangkan yang ada di selangkangannya," dengus Yunho merutuki pabrik pembuat boneka itu. Ia membenarkan letak baju boneka yang ada ditangannya hingga terlihat rapi, menghiraukan sang makhluk kecil yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibir merahnya saat mendengar semua ucapan yang namja tampan ini keluarkan.

'Aku namja, pabo Bear~' gerutu boneka cantik itu dalam hati.

"Sekarang siapa namamu?" ucap Yunho pelan pada boneka itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap lekat Jaejoong yang tengah meringis menyesuaikan ekspresi yang sedari tadi ditunjukkannya. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin namja tampan ini kembali menaruh rasa curiga pada dirinya.

"Eum...bagaimana kalau 'Boo'?" tanya Yunho pada boneka itu. Ia mengajak bicara boneka yang ada dalam genggamannya, meskipun boneka itu sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Ya...sekarang namamu adalah 'Boo'..." ucap Yunho puas. Ia tersenyum tepat di depan wajah boneka cantik itu, membuat boneka yang digenggamnya itu terpesona dengan wajah tampannya.

"Hai Boo..." sapa Yunho mengawali kisah baru yang akan dialaminya bersama boneka cantik itu –Jaejoong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Beautiful Doll**

Yunho menatap Jaejoong puas. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari senyum cerah yang tampak di bibir hatinya. Entah mengapa, tapi matanya sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari mata biru boneka yang dipegangnya itu. Ia seolah tersedot dengan keindahan yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Mata biru yang tak bergerak itu terasa nyata. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, bahkan mata biru itu tak berkedip sekalipun, jadi, Yunho yakin jika itu hanya perasaannya. Ia terlalu terpesona.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Yunho berdiri dengan Jaejoong yang masih dalam genggamannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannnya ke seluruh sudut rumah yang terjangkau oleh matanya. Nb

"Taepoong-ah!" teriaknya memanggil nama anjing kesayangannya.

Tak mendapati Taepoong di dalam rumah, Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Mata rubahnya mendapati sang anjingnya tengah duduk dengan tenang di belakang pagar kecil di depan rumahnya. Ia menghampiri anjing itu.

"Hey Boy! Jja, aku sudah mendandani bonekamu," seru Yunho setelah ia sampai di depan Taepoong dan mengusap kasar kepala anjing itu. Ia menyerahkan Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah tegas anjingnya yang dengan sigap menekam Jaejoong dengan giginya. Eumm... tenang saja, Taepoong tidak menggigitnya, ia hanya membawa Jaejoong dalam mulutnya dengan gigi yang ia renggangkan. Anjing yang pintar, bukan?

"Kau suka?" ujar Yunho lagi dengan tatapan bangga terjutu pada anjingnya.

"Heum.. langitnya sangat cerah," gumam Yunho seraya menatap langit yang terhampar di atas kepalanya. Lelaki tampan itu sangat senang menatap langit dalam keadaan dan musim apapun. Menurutnya langit sangat indah dan membuatnya sangat ingin mengunjungi tempat mustahil terkunjungi itu.

"Yo, Taepoong-ah! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Kau sudah lama tidak keluar rumah. Jja, aku akan mandi dulu. Tunggulah sebentar!" ulas Yunho pada Taepoong walaupun sang anjing sedikit bingung apa yang dikatakan Yunho –majikannya.

Selepas kepergian Yunho untuk membersihkan dirinya, Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya yang sedari tadi meringis memperlihaykan gigi putihnya. Tentu saja ia harus mempertahankan ekspresi sebelumnya, bukan? Ia tidak ingin membuat majikan dari Taepoong itu menaruh curiga lagi padanya.

"Taepoong-ah... lepaskan aku! Palli!" perintah Jaejoong pada Taepoong yang masih membawa tubuh kecilnya dalam mulut.

Seolah mengerti, anjing besar itu segera melepaskan Jaejoong –meletakkan boneka itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

"Huft... kakiku basah," gumam Jaejoong seraya menatap kaki telanjangnya yang basah karena air liur Taepoong. Ia sedikit mendengus, Yunho tidak memberi sepatu untuk ia kenakan. Namun, dalam hati ia juga membenarkan apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya. Tidak mungkin menggunakan sepatu pantovel miliknya sedangkan ia menggunakan gaun merah marun yang panjang. Itu tidak akan pantas, batin Jaejoong.

Tersadar dengan pakaiannya, Jaejoong kembali berdecak kesal. "Apa dia harus memberiku gaun? Bahkan ia sudah memandikanku dan bermain dengan junior super besarku. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu jika aku ini boneka laki-laki. Ishh...beruang menyebalkan!" ulas Jaejoong dengan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Yunho.

 **Guk Guk**

Taepoong mengeluarkan gonggongannya setelah sedari tadi ia hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menggerutu tak jelas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati wajah rupawan Jaejoong.

"Hetikan, Taepoong-ah! kau membuatku geli...kekeke~" kekeh Jaejoong yang merasakan geli saat lidah basah Taepoong menjilati wajah dan lengannya yang terbuka.

Taepoong menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang tampak berniar.

"Eoh, Taepoong-ah. Siapa nama majikan menyebalkanmu itu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat lalu mereka hanya diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Taepoong memandang Jaejoong sesaat, kemudian membangunkan tubuh besarnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaejoong yang mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung akhirnya berjalan mengikuti anjing itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia sedikit kesusahan mengikuti Taepoong yang berjalan cepat serta langkah yang menurut Jaejoong sangat panjang.

Anjing itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang Jaejoong tahu itu kamar pria tampan itu. Taepoong membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jaejoong, kemudian menggonggong mengundang boneka itu untuk menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Taepoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong kemudian memandang sebuah objek yang tertempel apik di pintu kamar namja tampan itu. Terkadang Jaejoong akan terkagum-kagum dengan anjing besar ini. Ia sangat pintar bisa mengerti apa yang Jaejoong ucapkan padanya.

"Jung Yunho." ucap Jaejoong merapalkan kalimat yang dilihatnya.

"Maksudmu namanya Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong yang dijawab Taepoong dengan mengusapkan kepalanya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Heum... nama itu terlalu bagus untuknya, seharusnya namanya Gom Jibang saja. Itu lebih cocok." gumam Jaejoong lagi. Entahlah, semenjak ia berada di tempat itu, ia menjadi sering bergumam dan berargumen sendiri.

"Benarkan, Taepoong?" tanya Jaejoong berharap Taepoong membenarkan ucapannya. Tapi sepertinya anjing besar itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Ia masih tetap memandang Jaejoong dengan senang.

 **Cklek**

Suara decit pintu yang ada di depan Jajeoong membuat boneka itu menjadi gelagapan. Ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki tegas Taepoong yang ada tak jauh darinya dan segera menampakkan ekspresi bonekanya.

"Ah! Taepoong-ah, kajja!" seru Yunho setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Taepoong telah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yunho memasangkan collar sederhana yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu untuk Taepoong. Setelah terpasang dengan apik ia segera memegang tali panjang yang terhubung dengan collar tarsebut kemudian menarik tali itu agar Taepoong mengikutinya

 **Guk Guk**

Karena tau jika sang majikan akan mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan, dengan semangat Taepoong mengikuti langkah majikannya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang telah ambruk karena sandarannya telah berlari mengikuti Yunho.

"Aww...kepalaku~" keluh Jaejoong yang merasakan sakit pada kepala kecilnya yang tadi terbentur lantai. Ia mendengus kesal. Anjing dan majikannya sama saja, batin Jaejoong.

"Eoh? Aku sendirian di sini?" ucap Jaejoong setelah ia sadar jika ia sendirian di rumah kecil itu. Bibir tebal merah nan seksi-nya melengkung mengembangkan sebuah seriangai yang tak begitu menakutkan.

"Itu artinya aku bisa keluar dari sini dan mencari di mana Junsu berada..." gumam Jaejoong masih dengan seringaiannya. "Ahhh...kau jenius Kim Jaejoong." tambahnya memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus cepat, sebelum Taepoong kembali dan menyeretku untuk mengikutinya."

Boneka rupawan itu mengangkat gaun merah marunnya sebatas lutut agar ia mudah dalam melarikan diri. Mata bulatnya menelusuri ruangan itu untuk mencari jalan keluar yang telah dihafalnya.

Terik matahari di musim semi tak begitu menyengat di daratan Korea –tepatnya di kota besar Seoul. Membuat siapa saja yang keluar untuk menikmati udara dan cahaya matahari merasa nyaman dengan keadaan alamnya.

Hari minggu menjadi hari pilihan untuk mengunjungi sebuah taman di pinggiran Seoul yang asri dan hijau. Udara yang berhembus di sana seolah tengah bermain dengan asik. Puluhan pengunjung yang ada di taman itu menampakkan wajah damai mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang pria tampan yang tengah berjalan bersama anjingnya di jalan setapak yang disediakan di taman besar itu.

"Segar sekali~" gumam Yunho menikmati udara yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia menghirup aroma taman yang membuatnya nyaman. Sesekali matanya akan melirik nakal wanita-wanita yang tengah duduk dengan pakaian minim yang mereka kenakan. Sepertinya ini menjadi acara jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan baginya. Ckckck~

Lama mereka mengitari taman dan melihat-lihat keindahan yang tersuguhkan, membuat pria tampan itu merasakan lelah pada tubuh berototnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Ia mendesah pelan saat tak menemukan satu kursipun yang kosong. Semua kursi yang ada di sana telah diduduki oleh seseorang. Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Seketika mata rubahnya berbinar saat melihat sebuah pohon besar dengan daun lebat yang dibawa pohon tersebut. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke sana bersama Taepoong yang mengikutinya.

"Aku akan membeli minuman dulu. Tunggulah sebentar!"

Yunho membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya setelah menyuruh Taepoong untuk menunggu dan menyuruh anjing itu untuk tidak ke mana-mana.

Yunho tidak akan takut jika Taepoong akan hilang jika ditinggal. Anjing jenis siberian husky itu mempunyai kelebihan menunggu yang sangat baik. Namun, mungkin itu tidak berlaku untuk saat ini. Mata tajam setajam mata sang majikan itu menemukan objek yang sangat penting untuknya, sehingga mengharuskan anjing itu untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat rindang itu.

Taepoong berlari mengejar objek yang membuatnya menghiraukan perintah sang majikan.

Sebuah boneka menawan yang seharusnya menjadi pasangan Barbie itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Rencananya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah Yunho dan menemukan di mana Junsu berada telah terlaksanakan.

Boneka rupawan itu sebelumnya berpikir jika apa yang ia lakukan ini akan mudah untuk ia lakukan. Tapi ternyata salah, itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Junsu-ah, sebenarnya kau di mana?" gumam Jaejoong. Ia sangat ingin menemukan saudaranya itu, namun karena ia baru saja tiba di kota besar tersebut, ia sama sekali tak tahu jalan mana yang harus ia lewati.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sembarang tanpa tahu kemana ia akan menuju. Boneka itu hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang menurutnya benar.

Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai di tempat yang sangat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitanya. Sesekali menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik benda mati berukuran besar yang dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya saat terdapat seseorang yang akan melewati dan berpapasan dengannya. Jaejoong tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang karena ia boneka yang bisa hidup layaknya manusia.

Boneka cantik itu tidak ingin kejadian yang pernah dialami oleh salah satu temannya itu terjadi pada dirinya. Di mana seseorang yang menemukan boneka hidup sepertinya dijadikan lahan bisnis dengan menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi sang penemu.

"Huft...aku harus lebih hati-hati," gumam Jaejoong, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menyusuri tanah berumput yang ia injak.

Kaki kecilnya bergerak menyuruh sepasang kaki tersebut untuk melangkah maju. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, tubuhnya tak juga bergerak ke depan. Seseorang seperti menahannya dari belakang.

"Apa ini? Seperti ada yang menginjak gaunku~" gumam boneka itu pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya ia sendiri yang dapat mendengar suara itu. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdegup sengat kencang. Peluh yang keluar dari pelipisnya semakin deras membasahi helaian rambut yang ada di sekitar pelipisnya. Apa dia ketahuan? Apa kejadian yang pernah dialami oleh temannya itu akan terjadi padanya?

Dengan sangat pelan dan ragu, Jaejoong membalikkan kepalanya ke kanan sembilan puluh derajat. Ujung matanya melirik ke belakang lebih dalam untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah menahan gaun panjangnya hingga ia tidak bisa beranjak dari sana. Degupan dalam dadanya masih saja memacu ketakutannya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar kecil. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan dalam hidupnya.

 **DEG**

Seolah terkena gondam besar yang menghantamnya. Jaejoong terperangah saat mengetahui siapa yang menahan gaunnya.

"Meaww..." suara makhluk yang tengah menahannya itu.

Kucing.

Ya, seekor kucing gemuk berbulu coklat tengah menahan gaunnya dengan cakar tajam yang kucing itu miliki. Seekor kucing kali ini bukan seperti kucing yang Jaejoong miliki saat ia masih di istana boneka tempatnya berasal –Jiji. Kucing itu memiliki aura yang tajam yang dapat Jaejoong rasakan dari sorot mata dan seringai yang dikeluarkan kucing coklat itu.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku!" pinta Jaejoong pelan dan gugup. Ia dengan pelan menarik gaun yang diinjak kucing coklat itu, mencoba untuk tidak membuat pergerakan yang mengagetkan. Tak terpungkiri tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menarik gaunnya bergetar hebat.

Pelan-pelan gaun yang ia kenakan akan terlepas dari cengkraman cakar tajam itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Namun…

 **Grapp**

"AHHHH!" teriak Jaejoong saat kucing coklat itu dengan gerakan sangat cepat kembali mencengkram gaun merah Jaejoong.

Boneka rupawan itu memberontak saat kepala kucing itu mendekati tubuh kecilnya. Mulut dengan gigi dan taring yang tajam itu terbuka.

"A-andwaeyo...ku-kumohon jangan huhuhu..." mohon Jaejoong dengan rengekan diakhir kalimatnya yang terbata. Sungguh, ia ketakutan sekarang. Ia semakin memberontak saat gigi-gigi tajam kucing itu mengoyak gaun cantik yang ia kenakan. Membuat gaun itu sobek di beberapa bagian dan membiarkan pahanya terekpos. Apalah daya, ia hanyalah boneka kecil yang tak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk melawan kucing besar dan gemuk itu.

Jaejoong menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Kucing coklat itu telah memerangkap Jaejoong dengan kedua kaki depannya. Mulutnya terbuka, kemudian mengarahkannya pada tubuh Jaejoong seperti hendak memakan tubuh kecil itu.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak karena cengkraman kucing itu sangat kuat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya erat. Memasrahkan dirinya untuk menjadi santapan mengenyangkan untuk kucing yang bagaikan predator untuknya. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya. Mungkin hidupnya cukup sampai di sini.

'Selamat tinggal Junsu, Taepoong dan...selamat tinggal 'Gom Jibang'.' batin Jaejoong dalam hati mengutarakan salam selamat tinggalnya pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pejaman matanya saat ia merasakan gigi kucing coklat itu telah menempel di kepalanya. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar pasrah. Hidupnya telah berakhir.

 **Brukk**

"Grrrrrr... guk guk..." suara geraman seekor anjing menyadarkan Jaejoong dari tidakan pasrahnya. Boneka cantik itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata birunya. Seketika mata biru itu membuka sempurna saat ia menemukan seekor anjing yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Taepoong-ah!" ucap Jaejoong tak begitu keras. Ia terpaku melihat anjing itu.

Anjing peliharaan Jung Yunho itu tengah menatap garang pada kucing yang ingin menyantap Jaejoong tadi. Taepoong memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya untuk menakut-nakuti kucing coklat itu hingga ia berlari ketakutan.

Selepas kepergian kucing itu, Taepoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia mengusapkan kepalanya pada tubuh Jaejoong seolah ingin menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpakuannya. Anjing itu seolah menanyakan 'apa kau tidak apa-apa?'.

Seolah jiwanya baru saja kembali, Jaejoong menatap Taepoong dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Huwaaaaa...Taepoong-ahh...huwaaaa...aku tidak mau kabur lagi, huwaa..." tangis Jaejoong begitu keras. Boneka cantik itu membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk erat kaki Taepoong. Ia masih menangis di sana.

Sementara Taepoong, ia mengonggong kecil menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Taepoong! Kenapa kau pergi? Ck~" teriak seorang pria tampan yang baru saja datang dengan sebotol minuman dingin di tangannya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," ucap Yunho lagi seraya menghampiri Taepoong.

 **Guk Guk**

Anjing itu menggonggong, kemudian menyerahkan Jaejoong yang sudah kembali bertingkah seperti boneka selayaknya.

Yunho mengambil Jaejoong, kemudian memperhatikan boneka itu dengan sesama.

"Matanya..." gumam Yunho saat ia memperhatikan mata biru boneka itu. Jaejoong memang telah mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti sebelumnya. Menampakkan wajah cantik yang berbinar dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi yang menawan. Namun tak terpungkiri, mata biru itu seolah tak menampakkan cahayanya, dan entah bagaimana Yunho dapat merasakan itu. Boo-nya seolah memancarkan sorot mata ketakutan dan kesedihan.

"Eoh? Ada apa dengan bajunya?" gumam Yunho bertanya-tanya.

"Yah! Bukankah tadi kau tidak membawanya saat kita ke sini? Bagaimana bisa sekarang dia ada di sini?" seru Yunho keras membuat Taepoong sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena kaget.

Yunho yakin jika tadi Taepoong meninggalkan Boo-nya di rumah saat mereka jalan-jalan di taman. Bagaimana bisa boneka ini ada di tempat ini sekarang?, batin Yunho janggal.

"Apa itu juga salah satu kelebihan boneka ini? Bisa berjalan sendiri?" ucap Yunho lagi menebak-nebak berbagai kelebihan yang ada pada boneka yang ia kira sangat mahal itu.

"Aishh...sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali." ajak Yunho pada Taepoong. Namja tampan itu mengambil tali panjang Taepoong lalu menyeretnya mengajak pulang. Jaejoong berada dalam genggaman Yunho, boneka cantik itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang menetes tanpa sepengetahuan seorangpun.

.

.

"Sebenarnya boneka macam apa ini? Aku benar-benar belum pernah melihat boneka yang seperti ini sebelumnya," lirih Yunho seraya memperhatikan boneka yang ada dalam genggaman tangan besarnya. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada mata biru boneka itu. Kali ini berbeda, mata indah itu tak menyorotkan kesedihan dan ketakutan lagi. Kata damai mungkin yang tertangkap dalam pikiran Yunho saat ia melihat sorot mata biru itu.

"Huft..." Yunho menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi berniat untuk memandikan Jaejoong lagi karena boneka itu kotor dan bujunya sobek di sana-sini.

Setelah beberapa saat memandikan Jaejoong, Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dengan Jaejoong yang ia pegang dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Tidak ada baju lagi..." ucap Yunho kemudian menghela nafasnya kembali.

Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong di meja ruang tamu miliknya dengan posisi berbaring. Namja tampan itu berdiri kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

Yunho berjalan keluar rumah, ia berniat ingin membeli beberapa baju kecil untuk bonekanya di toko boneka yang cukup jauh dari rumah kecilnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk membuang boneka itu lagi.

"Eoh?" seru Yunho pelan saat ia telah sampai di halte. Ia menggerayangi celananya pada setiap bagian saku.

"Dompetku ketinggalan, ck..." dengus Yunho menyadari kebodohannya. Lelaki tampan itu memperhatikan jalan di seketiarnya. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang dikenalnya lewat dan ia bisa meminjam beberapa uang dari orang itu. Namun nihil. Tak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya lewat di halte tempatnya menunggu bus.

Tanpa berbicara apapun Yunho kembali berjalan menuju rumah kecilnya. Helaan nafas kesal sesekali terdengar di setiap langkahnya. Peluh membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Tentu saja, jarak rumah dan halte itu cukup jauh, dan Yunho hanya mengandalkan kakinya untuk sampai di rumah.

Beberapa menit Yunho berjalan, akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia melirik sebentar Taepoong yang tengah tertidur di kandang yang ia buat di depan rumah.

 **Cklek**

"Ughh...Taepoong-ah, kau dimana? Berikan bulumu padaku! Majikan menyebalkanmu itu tidak memberiku baju! Menyebalkan sekali..."

Sayup-sayup telinga Yunho menangkap sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari samping kirinya. Membuat Yunho yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju almari kecil yang terletak di belakang ruang tamunya itu terhenti seketika –tepat di samping meja di ruang tamu.

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba jantung yang tadi berdetak normal itu kini memacu cepat abnormal. Mata tajamnya seperti menangkap sebuah pergerakan kecil yang terjadi di meja yang berlapis taplak meja itu. Bibir hati miliknya terbuka, pandangan matanya menatap gelisah ke depan.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dengan sangat pelan dan peluh yang makin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Mata sipitnya semakin melebar, bibir hati seksi-nya semakin membulat sempurna saat ia menemukan Boo-nya tengah menuruni meja dengan menggunakan taplak meja panjang yang menjulur ke bawah.

Oh Tuhan... pantat putih kecil itu bergerak-gerak kecil seiring dengan kakinya yang menahan tubuhnya dengan kain taplak meja itu untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

 **Puk**

"Ahhh..." desahan lega itu terdengar saat boneka itu berhasil turun dengan selamat dan aman.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, "Tae..."

"AAAAHHHHHH...!" teriak Yunho dan Jaejoong saat mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

T.B.C

Ada yang bingung? Apa ini terlalu absurd? O.o

Oh iya, Jaejoong itu seukuran boneka Barbie ya~ jadi dia kecil~


End file.
